1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of machine vision.
2. Description of Background Information
Machine vision applications are typically run on a single platform. All the required machine vision functionality is typically run on one such local platform, and other platforms are typically not able to access or control such functionality, or even part of it. The platform may comprise, e.g., one or a set of connected processors. If there is a need for machine vision analysis at a remote location—e.g., at a different part of the building, across town, or in a different part of the country—a separate platform is typically used upon which both machine vision tools and a control interface are run.